Waiting
by AbyssalDreamer18
Summary: One Shot. With all of his friends gone, Otonashi stays behind in order to help others graduate. However, this spare time and a certain question, leads him to reflect on the people closest to him. Including, a short, white-haired girl. Takes place shortly after Another Epilogue.


The sun shined a smooth orange as it set over the quiet high school. The students-or NPC's as they were once called- began to leave the running track and pack up their things. The corridors within the school sat empty, with not even a single soul around. Tacked onto the side of the halls was the vacant Student Council Room. Except, it wasn't _completely_ vacant. In the back of the room, sitting at the head of the table, was a certain redhead.

Otonashi glanced up to the vase upon the table. The flowers that previously bloomed from it were now wilting. They were the flowers that _she_ used to grow. He frowned slightly. They were disappearing, just like she did. Otonashi turned around towards the window and stood from his chair. He watched the students below scurry back indoors as the day came to an end. He couldn't help but think about a time when he wasn't Student Council President. Then, at this time of day, he'd most likely be getting ready for that day's operation. He smiled to himself at how foolish he and the others had been then. They were hunting down a person who couldn't even be considered a threat. At least, to him anyways. He sighed as he tried to push the memories back into his subconscious. He thought about all of them every moment of everyday, why should he increase the habit?

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a knock upon the door. "Come in," he said as he turned to the doorway.

A young blond-haired male entered the room. His hair hung next to the sides of his face, while his eyes shone like copper.

Otonashi stared at the boy curiously. "I'm surprised you're still here. I thought we had already solved all of your regrets."

The blond shifted his stance uncomfortably. "Yes, but there is one more thing I'd like to know."

Otonashi continued to look at him.

"The students; there's a rumor that they often talk about. They say… you're waiting for someone. Is that true?"

Otonashi turned around to face the window once again, with his back facing the blond. He stared to the darkening landscape outside while the blond waited patiently for an answer. "Do you believe in angels?" Otonashi finally asked.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you believe in angels?" he repeated.

The boy thought for a moment. Just what did this have to do with what he had originally asked? The thought nearly irritated him, but he took a deep breath and looked up. "I suppose so."

Otonashi closed his eyes and smiled. "You could assume that one is waiting for me."

The blond frowned. "I don't understand."

"She, the angel, disappeared. I was convinced that we'd stay here together and help people." He closed his eyes as he continued to smile. "I guess that's what I get for not realizing what she was here for."

He couldn't resist remembering the image of her with a gentle smile planted on her lips and her hand touching her chest. _"You gave me your life. Thank you… so much."_ Otonashi sighed upon remembering her last words to him. Within seconds, he had lost everything important to him. She was in his grasp, but she had disappeared into the wind before he could blink. The pain sting stung inside of him. He looked up upon realizing he was deep in thought.

Otonashi looked to the blond, who stood acting like he had just said something. "Hm? Did you say something?" he asked.

The blond stared at him strangely. "What was her name?"

"Tachibana Kanade." He hadn't dared speak the name since she left.

"Oh." The blond smiled. "I bet she's waiting for you somewhere… and she's happy about what you're doing." He gave a slight bow. "Thank you for telling me."

Otonashi nodded. He turned back towards the blond. "I'm su-." The rest of his words turned into a light, audible gasp. The room was empty. Silence fell over him as he sighed.

Yet another person he had helped graduate.

But, that had been his goal his entire life. Helping people was his job. No, his _duty_. Otonashi turned back to the window and looked to the now-dark sky. His gaze fell upon the stars that sat there gleaming down at him. Somehow, they reminded him of… his friends. He turned his eyes away from the sky and stared around at the campus.

He first caught sight of the baseball field and its current emptiness. _Yui. Hinata._

Then he looked to the school grounds surrounded by their dimly-lit streetlamps. _Naoi._

The extension of the complex next captured his vision. That was where the cafeteria was, which now lacked the sound of music. _Iwasawa._

At the top floor of the building, was the principal's office, where there were no more operations. _Yuri._

Finally, he looked to the stone steps, next to a sparkling pool of water, where confessions were no longer spoken. _Kanade._

Otonashi looked away from the window in hopes of forgetting these now painful memories. But, he was stopped by his own words that he spoke in what seemed like so long ago. _"Even if we forget the faces of our friends, we will never forget the bonds that were carved into our souls."_ Yes, he could never truly forget them. They'd always be a part of him.

But, he did wonder… would they ever meet again? Of course they would. He was sure that their souls wouldn't stop at nothing to be able to embrace each other once more. Even God, whom they believed gave them such cruel lives, could not hope to keep them separated.

Otonashi turned his eyes back to the stars above him. The millions of them began to slowly disappear, like dreams did. Inside his chest, he felt his soul begin to tremble.

He lifted his hand and gave a wave to the heavenly orbs implanted in the sky. "Thank you," he whispered.


End file.
